Changing Their Destiny
by ForeverLiason
Summary: Jason&Elizabeth were enjoying the highs of being a family&being open with their love.They faltered to think of the lows.Lil did they know that within the next month an event would strike that would change their relationship,whether good or bad is a myster


**Author's Note**

**~Here we go. A new story. **

**~I went back and reread the second version "What Love Can Survive" and realized that if some one else had wrote it and I clicked on it, I wouldn't have read it. It was not written in a style that I enjoyed reading. The main thing was that it contained absolutely no emotion. So in this story I am going to do my best to write a FF that I would enjoy reading.**

**~WLCS~ A big thanks to all those readers who have stuck it out and stayed with me despite my writing faults. It will stay on HIATUS for now. I just got distracted and came back and couldn't think of anything to write. If you have any ideas for a chapter theme just let me know in a review for THAT story.**

**~A big change in the chapters will be that I will put review responses/thank you's at the end of the next chapter instead of doing it individually to allow more time for writing. I am also going to try to slow down the pace, and not just jump right into one of the main events.**

**~I don't have a plan for this story. It had started out as a revised version of WLCS, but I changed my mind in the middle of it. It will probably be very slow paced. Then again an idea could pop into my head and get posted right away so I don't lose it. For this story everything will be just as unexpected for me as it is for you. **

**~Also some of the CHARACTER HISTORIES could contain CHANGES. (just a forewarning)**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in anyway affiliated with ABC, General Hospital, or Disney.**_

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

Life has taken drastic changes for Elizabeth Webber within the past few weeks. The number one change was that she was now in a steady relationship with Jason Morgan. Both of her, now their, boys had taken his last name. They were now Cameron Stephen and Jacob Martin Morgan. She was enlightened by these changes, but the same thing could not be said for others. Another change was that her and Audrey were not on speaking terms. Audrey would watch the boys every other weekend, but that was the as far as their relationship went.

One change she and Jason weren't sure about was that all the Quartermaines were a permanent fixture in their lives. Carly and Elizabeth were not yet friends, but could endure an evening civilly together without anyone else present. She was still speaking with Lucky and Nikolas. For that she was grateful, otherwise she didn't know if she would survive the silence from her grandmother.

She still worked part time at General Hospital as a surgical nurse. Now she even had time to sit a few hours a week and paint. Speaking of painting Jason had willingly agreed to Elizabeth's suggestion to change Spinelli's room from 'dreadfully pink' to a dark settle blue. Which they had surprised Spinelli with, which in turn he had jumped for joy babbling incoherently. Which had proven unnecessary because by the next week they were back in Elizabeth's house with the Drake's as their next door neighbors. When they made the move Spinelli had, of course, made the move with them. Spinelli had become a permanent fixture in her heart. They had developed quite a friendship and constantly confided in each other. Jason and Elizabeth were experiencing the highs of being a family and being open with their love that they faltered to think of the lows. Little did they know that within the next month an event would strike that would forever change their relationship, whether good or bad is still a mystery.

* * *

**A/N~ I know it's short, but it was typed up in less than 30 minutes. Tell me what you think. Please vote in the poll on my profile, to give me an idea of my readers preferred story/storylines.**

**~I am in the process (in my spare time) of making a freewebs ForeverLiason fanfiction site, and it would be wonderful if someone could make a liason banner(s) that said Forever Liason. If anyone is interested let me know by review or PM and I'll figure a way to get it straight on the site or by email.**

**~Please Review.**


End file.
